insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Noah Kuttler
Skills Noah is naturally a mathematical genius and an analytical thinker; it has made him a master strategist capable of rapidly calculating the odds of any particular situation. For every direction a predicament could possibly take, it's incredibly likely he has developed a plan for every one of them. However he considers his most useful skill to be his expertise with computers. Given enough time he can crack just about any security algorithm. And let's face it, he probably finds it more natural to write computer code than the English language. Back home he had accumulated a massive database of files containing information on just about every organization and entity on Earth, and it's likely that he will start a similar collection here, though he may have to rely a little more on word of mouth than previously. But he's pretty experienced with the practical side of things too. A brilliant inventor, his creations in canon included various battle robots (which he used as security measures should his lair be infiltrated) and a device that allowed him to enter the dreams of another person (though this would also expose his dreams to that person)*. Of course, in comparison to what he was once capable of, he will be severely limited by Pandora's technological level. If subtle canon hints are anything to go on, Noah is quite resistant to most forms of mind control thanks to his powerful intellect... but this has come at a price. If someone has gone one further than simple brainwashing and actually attempted to edit the data and memories in his mind, he will know, and he will suffer agonizing headaches as a result. If he feels that he is missing something particularly important, the headaches will persist until he has either located and wreaked revenge on the culprit... or found a way to get his memory back. Noah has been pulled into Pandora with one of his robot duplicates; it physically appears to be identical to him albeit perhaps with slightly tauter, less wrinkled skin. He would have been able to control it from a distance but unfortunately this has currently been rendered impossible due to Pandora's level of internet access; the robot cannot receive a signal. However he can verbally command it when he needs to. If given no orders, the android will go on 'autopilot' using the artificial intelligence that Noah programmed. But when separated from their master for extended periods of time, his doppelgangers will develop the impression that they are human and that they are the one and only Noah Kuttler. The real Calculator may attempt to make more androids within Pandora, but it is unknown whether he will be successful or not; it's likely they would adopt a very similar design to the one he was brought in with. Noah is capable with firearms and a limited range of makeshift weapons (this is mainly to draw attention to the fact he once used a USB cable as a garotte; I mean come on that's awesome) but he is generally only able to do damage if he is allowed the first move - for example, in a situation of ambush. He is physically weak; he hasn't been in a fit state for combat in years. That's why he prefers to employ thugs to fight for him. Noah's pain tolerance is massively low, at least in comparison to most humans. One suspects that following many years out of direct action, he is able to remember - and then exaggerate - the pain of defeat at the hands of various 'hero' types, which he projects onto any situation of most physical injuries past the severity of a paper-cut. Noah suffers from Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, for which he takes medication. His personal compulsion relates to riddle-solving, as his profile quote would suggest. He simply cannot leave unknown information to rest; in fact he is plagued by a constant urge to know everything, particularly that which is hidden from view. (See Personality for further details on this.) Finally, Noah is only human and can be killed by just about anything that could potentially be fatal. Fire, bullets, that sort of thing. * Please note that the dream device is actually created after the point Noah is pulled into Pandora - it is merely used here as an example. Personality Noah is, first and foremost, a weasel. He's willing to double-cross just about anyone if it gets him into a better position. Usually his motivation is money, squeezing out the most cash from as many people as possible and spreading his market. But sometimes his goal is vengeance. He's pretty prone to seeking revenge for even the smallest slights, and it does result in quite a bit of disproportionate retribution - you take away an eye, he'll hire an assassin to take out your whole family. But unlike greed, where he knows when it's time to give up, he is absolutely relentless in his pursuit of what he considers a 'just' punishment. Thanks to his tendency to switch sides where best it suits, he has always been quite acute at recognizing when others intend to betray him. In such a situation, he will attempt to wise up on their weaknesses and find ways of combating their strengths... or try to alter their perception of him in the hope he can convince them to let him continue to cooperate with them. He has something of a weakness for power - he admires it as a quality in others, and he does all he can to gain more of it for himself. Noah's all about pinpointing the weaknesses of his foes - more specifically psychological weaknesses. He can't really be there to exploit physical ones because he's almost useless in battle, therefore he feels a lot less in control if all he can do is remotely instruct someone else to inflict damage upon the enemy. To compensate, he's a skilled manipulator of emotion, utilizing various methods (mainly blackmail or hostage) in order to get what he wants... and you'd be surprised about what he knows about you. Conversely, he's a good enough judge of character to know when a bribe would be enough to win you over, though sometimes he needs just a little... persuasion to part with that extra cash. Noah is very, very good at his job. He knows he's good, and he knows he can be a highly valuable asset to any criminal group. He shamelessly charged a thousand dollars per question back home because he knew his information was worth the money. Yet it's a lot easier to trip him up because he's so confident that his strategies will succeed; his arrogance is most certainly one of his greatest downfalls. But some of it's for show. Noah actually relies on his allies to the point that he's liable to overestimate their abilities. In some ways it's kind of a given, since he is in no way fit for physical combat himself. He chooses to believe in some sort of dream-world where any run-of-the-mill hitman can kill Person X, maim Person Y, and cripple Person Z no problem. Made fresh upon order. He has been trying to avoid this dependent frame of mind, mainly by ensuring he has backup should a plan go wrong. Hell, he said it himself: "My middle name is contingency." Noah is highly analytical and meticulous in his methods. In terms of information theft, no digital stone is left unturned... unless he's racing against time. In a situation where he cannot afford to wait to do something, he can be quite impatient and ratty, which considerably impacts his abilities - particularly in hacking. It seems to be a problem because, while he can improvise in a pinch, he'll feel nowhere near as adequate as if he had a thousand plans for every single direction a situation could lead. The biggest secret Noah keeps is his Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder. His weakness is for solving riddles: he becomes highly-strung and paranoid whenever he faces a situation he cannot logically comprehend, at which point he will be unable to focus on anything else but the puzzle for which he is compelled to find an explanation. In extreme cases he may suffer from visual hallucinations relating to his obsession. He curbs his briefer urges by keeping various puzzles on his person, most often Rubik's Cubes or similar, which help him to think. He currently takes medication for the disorder but may stop if he believes he can solve his problem alone. But for every success there's a chance that ceasing to medicate will make him worse. Yet despite this he manages to be pretty casual at work. In a comfortable environment (e.g. surrounded by computers), it's quite clear he's in his element. He's deadpan and enjoys firing off sarcastic remarks. At a stretch one might even call him socially adept, but this is displayed only when he's speaking with associates. If he thinks he can get away with it, he'll give both allies and enemies little nicknames, regardless of whether they like them or not. And if no one's looking, he is rather susceptible to fan-boying over highly sought-over intelligence. But Noah carries that casual attitude towards his feelings about death and destruction. If it furthers the goals of himself or his employer he really couldn't care less if a few lives have to end. He has been seen considering the logistics of killing people based merely on the fact they annoyed him. This description might sound a tad psychopathic, but it would be incorrect to assume he is actually a psychopath. He's definitely evil, but among his fellow villains there is a part of him that wants to hide the fact he's human and capable of empathy. He most certainly has the capacity to feel love and affection, albeit in quite a strange way, since he seems to think 'affection' involves committing criminal acts for the pleasure - or the safety - of a loved one. Noah is also capable of generosity... but it often masks a darker purpose. Many people have learnt to take it as a surefire sign he is thinking about double-crossing them later. Appearance Standing at a fairly tall height with a light build, it is likely you would brush Noah aside as your average computer nerd rather than a dangerous, highly efficient super-villain. Yet despite his apparent lankiness, on closer inspection there appear to be remnants of stronger muscle - particularly in the arms - from when he roamed the streets dressed like a giant calculator. (He denies he enjoyed those years.) His blue eyes seem a little worn from years upon years mostly comprised of staring at monitors. He frequently changes the way he wears his hair depending on practicality but there are a few factors that remain consistent: when his hair is short, it may be slicked or combed back in avoidance of a fringe; alternatively he might attempt to keep it vertical so to 'crown' his head. But as it grows out further he'll wear the excess hair in a ponytail. Thanks to artistic inconsistency the colour of his hair is a highly debatable notion, but it tends to even out at a muted light brown. His outfits imply a rather misguided fashion sense, although the uniting factor in those ensembles is a small collection of expensive-looking glasses, mostly silver-framed. Whether he's in the garb of a crooked accountant or wearing one of his 'ironic' Hawaiian shirts, one can deduce he's always been a little blind to the virtues of good aesthetic taste. If you were so bold and audacious enough to tell him, he'd probably tell you to piss off. After all, his red-hot data is more relevant to the interests of his customers than the clothes he chooses to wear. Noah's voice is normally deep and husky but his cries of pain generally sound like a little girl's. Just thought you should know. Relationships Coming soon because Fash is laaaaazy. History Thanks to a combination of deleted files and repressed memories, the Calculator's past is left relatively unknown save for a few individual moments. Born and raised in Gotham, his childhood was scattered with moments of abuse and neglect; at the age of six he was locked in a cage by his mother and left there until he could solve a Rubik's cube. It seemed she might have been attempting to kill two birds with one stone, attempting to nurture his above-average intelligence while also punishing him for an unknown act. (One suspects he was quite a violent child, probably taking after his parents.) It is clear, however, that he was well-educated regardless. A decade or two later, he fell in love with a woman while attending university; they married shortly after they both graduated. They had twins, Marvin and Wendy Kuttler. Having been at an unidentified workplace at the time (again, deleted data), Noah had not been there for their birth. Mere days after they were brought home, he returned from work one night to find his wife on the floor with a pistol in her hand and a bullet in her brain. He suffered a breakdown and shortly after left for Star City, abandoning the twins but intending to return to them... some day. In the state he was in he felt he could not carry on the way he had wanted to. No, no. He needed something to expend this anger. Life had been so cruel; it had taken his love away from him. So he might as well take that out on the world itself. From the day he sewed that camp little purple/silver number, he was tied to criminality. His battle-suit was capable of creating hard-light objects when he tapped the buttons on his chest. He organized a series of thefts and murders, luring various crime-fighters in and then allowing himself to be beaten by them, at which point he would press a button on the suit which would effectively inoculate himself from their attacks in future. He planned to make himself immune to the big names and then commit his crimes unopposed, doubtless making himself rich in the process. He was sentenced to nine consecutive life-terms, but broke out of prison and chose to lay low for a while. In retrospect, his plan had many flaws and was frankly too preposterous to reach its close. He hung up the costume, and when he re-emerged, he had entirely reinvented himself. After moving back to Gotham he had heard rumours about 'Oracle', also known as Barbara Gordon, a pro bono informant to many heroes. He decided to become Oracle's villainous counterpart, building up a massive criminal network across the globe from which he could offer jobs to willing malefactors and create an ever-growing database of information (stored on an incredibly powerful computer system). His skills were eventually recognized by the Secret Society of Super-Villains: from the Society's conception, he was part of the inner council led by Alexander Luthor, Jr (who was masquerading as the original Lex Luthor at the time). Noah coordinated many of the Society's attacks, including a worldwide prison break. Lex launched spy satellites into orbit as part of the Society's plans, but they were compromised by a hacker who Noah later identified as Oracle. Seeking to regain control of the satellites, he targeted the organization known to some as the Birds of Prey, who operated under Oracle's orders. Though he managed to keep them busy for a while, his goal could not be fulfilled and he was left in a state of great unease in the knowledge he knew nothing of Oracle's identity. After Luthor Jr. was killed by the Joker, Noah briefly led the Society, but this incarnation of the group eventually disbanded. For a short while he affiliated with Selina Kyle, promising a favour for a favour, however he continually withheld information from her, once even selling her out to her enemies. (She responded by dangling him off a building. He made sure not to make that mistake again.) He came up with an idea after hearing how Kyle had done battle with a robotic duplicate of his old boss Luthor. As his notoriety grew he could do with having a decoy or two to send out on unimportant errands - or to guard his house while he was gone. He began building his first android doppelganger. Soon after this he returned to his search for Oracle. Under an assumed name he attended a computer industry conference as the details of Oracle's identity were hidden within the building's intranet; however he was intercepted by Barbara Gordon herself, who Noah mistakenly believed to be one of Oracle's operatives. He just barely escaped with a broken leg at the point it was too late: the true identity of Calculator's online nemesis was lost. Shortly after he recovered from his injury he completed and activated his android, at which point black cords emerged from the ground to drag him underneath. He struggled futilely to remain on the surface, eventually holding onto his creation for support. It accompanied him on his journey to Pandora. Pandora History Noah Kuttler first arrived at the Abandoned Hotel wherein he discussed his next move with Noah II. Under the name Simon Erich he was assigned a studio apartment, and he almost immediately got to work on rebuilding his criminal network. Even if this was some bizarre trick of Oracle's he might as well have something to combat that - even something technically intangible like an army of imaginary criminals on his side. He got involved with a small-name gang who needed some information on the vigilante responsible for their previous leader's death, Mindy Macready. He traced her moves back to Pandora's Home For Wayward Orphans, where he posed as a prospective adoptive parent in order to confirm his suspicions that Mindy was indeed 'Hit-Girl'. (TBD.) At the beginning of January he was approached by Cobra Commander, who invited him to become part of the inner circle of his organization C.O.B.R.A.. Noah graciously accepted, in the process commencing something of a rivalry with potato/supercomputer GLaDOS. Aaaand that's it so far.